


Everything Happens for a Reason

by SnowySagittarius7



Category: Charmed (TV), The 100 (TV)
Genre: F/F, F/M, I have a feeling this story is going to be long, M/M, Multiverse, Please stay with it, Some characters will come in later, yes Phoebe knows Trigedasleng
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-14
Updated: 2018-10-14
Packaged: 2018-12-02 05:06:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 7
Words: 17,716
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11502378
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SnowySagittarius7/pseuds/SnowySagittarius7
Summary: Charmed meets The 100. The threat of Cole being back, more powerful than before, sends the Charmed Ones into The 100 universe to defeat him. However, they soon find it won't be easy and so they make a plan:1. Don't get killed by grounders2. Convince the clans to help3. Find Cole4. Defeat him5. Go home





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys! This is my second fanfic and this one a Charmed and The 100 crossover. Please don't be afraid to point out where I could improve or where you want the story to go. Tell me what you think, if you liked it or not.  
> Also if you like Lexark then check out my other fanfic, A Certain Blonde.
> 
> If there are any errors, then they are mine.
> 
> ~

Mark woke up. He had been having the same dream ever since the 100 had been dropped to Earth, over a year ago. He was dreaming about being on Charmed, being powerful and having everyone bow to him. The dream just made him feel more lonely ever since him and Alice fallen out. He hope they would be able to talk once they were on Earth, but between the grounders attack and setting up a truce and Alice being in Polis most of the time, there hasn't been time for them to talk. Signing he rolled out of bed and grabbed a few clothes and a towel to take a shower. Walking along the corridor of the ark he passed a couple of people in guard uniform heading out on patrol. Danny, Alice's girlfriend passed him, just as he was wondering when he was due to be out on patrol.

"Danny, wait up." He called out. She turned and look down at him.

"Mark, what can I do for?" She asked coldly.

"Erm, I was wondering when was I going out for patrol?"

"You're coming out with me this afternoon."

"Ok. Will Alice be there?"

"No. She's going out with Monroe. They want to catch up before she leaves for Polis. Will that be all?"

"Yeah, thanks."

With a sharp nod, Danny turned around and left. He was left staring after her, thinking how could Alice have her after everything. Danny was a 6'2 inch heart caring, strong, protective, ginger amazon. Alice was a 5 feet smart ass, lazily genius with a big caring heart, protective brunette. Once you had her trust, you had her protection. When they argued it was about protecting each other and even though they knew each other were capable, they still look out for each other. More than usual they would have a competition which normally involved Octavia, Monroe or Lincoln to prove to each other that they were capable. Shaking his head to clear thoughts of what he couldn't have, Mark continue his way to have a shower.

~

After wandering around for a bit, he found himself walking towards the mechanical bay. Inside he could hear Raven swearing and throwing things around. He walked in and had to duck as a knife was thrown at his head. Looking up he saw Anya was there trying to comfort Raven.

"Hey, hey my little one. It's ok. You are a genius.  You will get this." The blonde was giving Mark a look that says 'back off or die'. Mark raised his hands in surrender and went to pick what Raven had thrown off the floor to have a look. Looking at it he saw it was a tracking beacon of some sort with advancement on it.

"Rae," he asked softly ignoring the look from Anya, "this looks cool. I think you just have a couple of wires crossed between the beacon and the radio? It is a radio on a beacon?"

"Yeah, it’s a smaller radio that stays on all the time so we can track people and listen to them at the same time.  But the radio won't stay on." Raven replied slipping out of Anya's arms to show Mark where the radio is.

"If you don't mind, I could take a look before I go out on patrol?"

"Yeah, be my guest."

Mark sat down at the work table and ignoring Anya’s protests and growls, he opened up the radio to see what was going on. Raven sat down next to him and pointed out what connected where and how it works. They worked for about 15 minutes, when they hear giggles coming from the corridor. Looking up they saw Monroe and Alice enter, giggling about something. Spotting Anya, Alice immediately sobered up, but one look from Monroe had the two of them giggling again. Anya just waiting with an annoyed look on her face and every time the two sobered up, one look at Anya’s face had them bursting out in laughter again. Mark felt a smile form on his face from the sight of Alice giggling and having fun. Alice finally spotted Mark, which immediately stop her laughter and she became serious all at once. Everyone else in the room felt the tension and so stop laughing too (only Monroe and Raven). Anya glanced between him and Alice, before turning her attention but to Alice.

 _“Second, have you done your chores for today?”_ She asked in Trig.

 _“Yes, Anya.”_ Alice replied also in Trig.

_“What about your training?”_

_“Not today, no. But once I’m in Polis I will train with the commander and Indra and you know how hard they can be.”_

_“True and I have push you hard. You do deserve a day’s rest. Are you going out on patrol later?”_

_“No.”_

_“Ok, later on I want you to train with Octavia, as I think you both will gain from it.”_

_“Yes Anya. May Danny join in?”_

_“As long as you two actually train and don’t gang up on Octavia.”_

_“We won’t.”_

Mark sat there listening to the conversation trying to work out what they were saying with his limited knowledge of Trigedasleng, but he couldn’t follow their conversation. Meanwhile Monroe and Raven where discussing plans about patrol routes and having grounders on the teams that patrol so they could learn from each other. Scoffing Mark went back to his work thinking that they couldn’t learn anything from the grounders that they didn’t already know or need. Danny came in a little while later. Anya and Alice were still in deep conversation, still speaking grounder and so Danny crept up behind Alice and put her arms round her waist. Alice automatically learned back into Danny, before turning round and smiling up at her girlfriend.

“Hey, I was wondering where you were. I wanted to say goodbye before I went off on patrol.” Danny said lovely, gazing down into Alice’s eyes.

“Oh, I want to come.” Monroe piped up.

“Isn’t it your day off?” Danny asked.

“Yeah, but I hear your going a new route and I wanted to see if there’s any good places where I take Harper. Please Danny.” Monroe looked at Danny with puppy dog eyes.

Danny rolled her eyes. Anyone knew she couldn’t resist puppy dog eyes, especially from her friends.

“Fine, but no wondering off on your own. This is a new route and so we don’t know the terrain or who else patrols it.”

“Yes Danny, sir.” Monroe jumped up and left to put her guard uniform on.

Danny signed and was about to speak to Mark, when she felt Alice giggling. Looking down at her she waited until Alice looked at her, before cocking an eyebrow and waited for Alice to explain.

“What, Miss I can’t resist puppy dog eyes. You’re too cute.” Alice continued to giggle.

Danny turned to Mark again.

“Mark, get ready. We head out in 10.”

Mark got up to leave and was halfway out of the door when Alice called him back.

“Mark wait. After you get back, can we talk?” She sounded hopeful, but Mark didn’t believe she truly wanted to become friends again, however he decided to give her the benefit of the doubt.

“Yeah, when I get back.” Mark then continued to walk off and got ready.

~

Mark signed. They had been going along the route for an hour and the tension was unbearable. No one would talk to him, Danny wouldn’t listen to him and everyone just ignored him. Expect for Wyatt. Mark had only talked to Wyatt a couple of times, ever since they been on the ground, but those conversations left a lasting impression on Mark. He found Wyatt easy to talk to, someone who let him talk without judgement, someone to explain his problems too and Wyatt gave great advice, which in some cases was really useful. It also was helpful that Mark was attractive to Wyatt and so would listen to him all day, if he could.

“Monroe, where are you going?” Danny broke Mark’s drooling over Wyatt. Mark looked around for Monroe. She had wandered off a bit, towards what look like a meadow.

“I’m going to check this place.” Monroe shouted back.

“Not on your own, you aren’t.” Danny shouted, rolling her eyes.

“It’s ok. I’ll go with her.” Mark said and started walking in the direction of Monroe.

“Fine, but I’m coming as well. Wyatt, take the rest of the group and continue ahead. We’ll catch up.” Danny followed Mark and Monroe to the meadow.

When Mark got there Monroe planning out a date for Harper, moving round to where things could go. Mark walked round the outskirts of the meadow keeping an eye out for anything. He saw Danny on the other side pick up something that looked like a blue stone.

“Roe, are you done yet? I would like to get back early so I can spend as much time with Alice before she goes to Polis.” Danny was getting annoyed.

“Yeah. Hold on, I thought you were going with her?” Monroe stopped moving around and looked at Danny, confused.

“No, I’m staying in Arkadia. Kane wants me to work with Indra in combining the grounders and Skaikru patrols.”

“Oh, it’s just that Alice said something about you going to Polis.”

“She did?” Both Danny and Monroe started to walk off, forgetting that Mark was there. Signing Mark looked around the meadow once more, just to double check that they hadn’t missed anything, when something caught his eye. He could see something red glinting off the sun in the grass, where Danny found the blue stone. Walking over he saw it was a red agate crystal that seem to have been cut from stone. He heard Danny shout for him to come on and so he decide to pick it up and maybe give to Alice later as a gift. He caught up with Danny and Monroe and together they caught up with the rest of the group. When Wyatt saw him, he gave him a smile and fell back so they could walk together.

~

They walked through the gates of Arkadia and everyone went there separate ways. Danny went to go give a report and Mark wanted to change out of his guard uniform before he went to talk to Alice.

“Hey, Mark. Wait up.” Mark turned and saw Wyatt jogging towards him.

“Hey Wyatt.” Mark couldn’t stop himself from gazing into those honey brown eyes.

“Hey, erm, I was wondering if, erm, you maybe wanted to have dinner with me sometime? Not in Arkadia but somewhere else, just the two of us, if you wanted I mean.” _Wyatt seems nervous_ Mark thought, _ah he’s so cute._

“When?”

“When? When, erm, well I have evening patrol for the rest of the week, so how about Tuesday next week?”

“I would love too.” Mark said softly, smiling at the tall nervous man before him.

“Great. Well I need to go talk to Kane about what grounders I’m going to have with me on patrol, so I guess I’ll see you later.” Wyatt smiled at Mark and then turned around and walked off.

Mark watched him go, not hiding that fact that he was staring at Wyatt’s ass. He suddenly felt an arm round his shoulder.

“Checking out my brother, huh?”

Mark signed, seeing it was the younger of the Fuller brothers, Chris. Shrugging Chris’ arm off his shoulder, he turned to Chris.

“So what, if I’m checking him out? It’s not like you care about what I do, you don’t even like me.”

Chris’ green eyes bore into him. “No I don’t like you, but my brother does for some strange reason. I love my brother and so if you do anything that will hurt him, I will hunt you down and kill you.” With that Chris turned and left.

Mark continued to his room, pushing down the anger from his run in with Chris. He entered his room and saw Alice sitting on his bed.

“Um, hi.” Mark took off his gun belt and unzipped his jacket, before going to sit on the chair at his desk.

“Mark, I want you to apologise before I leave for Polis.” Alice turned to face him, her expression stoic.

“Apologise for what?”

“For being a jerk, for not telling me you liked Caitlin and for not telling me you where bi. I had to find out from Danny, after we got to Earth.”

“First, what have I done that makes me a jerk, other than be your best friend. Second, yes I did liked Caitlin, but I knew you two were happy and I was afraid that if I told you it could ruin more than our friendship. Third, I didn’t tell you because I wasn’t totally sure if I was and I wanted to make sure before I told anyone important to me.”

“Still doesn’t mean that you have to ask Caitlin out the second after we break up and I told you I was gay before I was totally sure. And why did you tell Danny and not me, if you weren’t sure? I could have helped.”

“Yeah right. Danny offered to help after she saw me staring at Wyatt, but she didn’t get the chance to before everything went to hell and now she doesn’t care less about me. And with Caitlin, it was like a month before I asked her out.”

“No, it was a month before you made it official. I knew you two were dating.”

“So? It’s not like Caitlin was cheating on you. Anyway you only went out for like six months.”

“I don’t care you two dated. I’m pissed because when I needed you there, when I needed someone to hold me and tell me it’ll be ok. You weren’t there. When I needed someone to hold me till I fell asleep because of the nightmares. You weren’t there. When I needed someone to talk to about Danny and discus what outfit to wear for our dates. You weren’t there. When I needed someone to visit me in the skybox. You weren’t there. When I got captured by the grounders and the recuse team came. You weren’t there. I have been there for you; I have been a shoulder to cry on, a friend to laugh with, the person first to volunteer to be on your team, I have been someone to trust, to talk to and most importantly I have been your best friend, but when I have needed a best friend, a shoulder to cry on, a friend to laugh with, someone to talk to and trust. You weren’t there. YOU HAVE NEVER BEEN THERE.” Alice was now crying, tears streaming down her face. Wiping them away and before Mark could speak, she continued. “So, if you aren’t going to apologise and try and make up what you’ve done, then I never want to speak or see you again.” With that Alice got up and left, leaving Mark stunned.

Slowly his pain over losing Alice, everyone always looking down on him, thinking he’s not good enough, turned into anger. _I’m better than them. I deserve respect and power. They are nothing to me._ Thinking back to his dream, he wished how his life could be like that. He remembered when he was 12, he had finished watching Charmed and he had tried and summoned Cole. For course it didn’t work, but now being on the same Earth that Charmed was filmed on, he thought he would try again. Thinking back he tried to remember the spell they used on the show, while drawing a pentagram on his floor. He grabbed some candles and placed them on each point of the pentagram. Standing up, he suddenly remembered the spell. Clearing his throat and pushing his nerves down, he recited the spell.

_“Magic Forces, black and white,_

_Reaching out through space and light._

_Be he far or be he near,_

_Bring me the demon Belthazor here.”_

He waited a minute for anything to happen and nothing did. Signing he went to tried again, when suddenly the Earth started shaking. The red agate crystal that was in his jacket pocket, zipped out and started whizzing round in a circle above the pentagram. Dust was being blow up everywhere and Mark had to cover his eyes. All of a sudden it stopped. Mark slowly moved his arm away from his eyes and came face to face with Cole. Then everything went black.


	2. Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm not sure how regularly I will update, depends on how easy I find it to write. Don't worry through I won't abandoned the story and I make sure to update a least once a week. Enjoy this chapter and thanks for reading! ;)
> 
> If there are any errors, then they are mine.
> 
> ~

Prue’s POV

Prue was woken up. She wasn’t woken up by the earthquake; no she can sleep through the earth shaking. What really woke her up was someone screaming “run for your life.” Rolling her eyes, she got out of bed and went to see what was going on. Opening her door, she saw all but naked, though she was wearing slippers, running up and down the corridor, screaming “Run for your life.” Just as Prue was about to stop her, Leo orbed in at the end of the corridor and Phoebe went colliding into him. Naturally Leo put his hands on her to stop her from falling, but then realised she was naked and so he quickly removed his hands and tried to look anywhere but at Phoebe. Leo then suddenly froze and Prue looked to see that Piper had frozen him.

“Pheebs, go put some clothes on, before you frighten anyone else.” Piper told Phoebe. Phoebe went walking off, back into her own bedroom, mumbling about how she didn’t like earthquakes. Prue and Piper looked at each other and rolled their eyes at Phoebe’s antics. Piper unfroze Leo just as Coop beamed in.

“Hey, is Phoebe around? I came to make sure she’s alright because I know how she is with earthquakes.” Coop asked them.

“Yeah, she’s in her room, putting some clothes on after freaking out my boyfriend.” Piper told him.

“Huh?” Coop looked confused for a minute, then bust out laughing. “Let me guess, running up and down the corridor naked, screaming run for your life.” Coop managed to get out in between his laughter. Prue just gave him a look and Coop turned to go and comfort his girlfriend, when Paige’s head appeared from inside her bedroom.

“Hey, can you guys keep it down? Some of us are trying to sleep.” Paige then noticed Leo and Coop. “Oh, hey guys. If there’s a demon it’ll have to wait till the morning.”

“No, they’re just here because of the earthquake. Didn’t you hear Phoebe?” Prue asked.

“No. I just thought that was a dream, as well as the earthquake.”

Prue was about to reply when she heard her phone ringing. At the same time, Paige’s started ringing and she disappeared to pick it up. Prue said goodnight to Piper and Leo, then went to go and answer the phone.

“Hello?” Prue asked.

“Hey Prue, are you ok?” It was Prue’s boyfriend, Andy.

“Hey Andy, yeah I’m ok. Are you?”

“Yeah, yeah I’m fine. What about your sisters, are they ok?”

“Yeah, Phoebe is a bit freaked out, but she’s ok. You know how she gets with earthquakes.”

“Yeah. Erm, I can come over if you want?”

“Andy, I’m fine and anyway it’s a bit late.”

“I don’t mind. I just want to make sure you’re ok. Experts are saying that they don’t know what the cause of the earthquakes is. They’ve been going on all night. Is it something, supernatural?”

“Possibly, but the Elders would let us know if it was and anyway if it is something supernatural, I don’t want you need it.”

“Prue, I’m a cop. I can handle myself, plus I’m your boyfriend so I want to protect you.”

“And what if it’s something that you can’t protect me from, what then?”

“Then I will find a way to protect you. I love you Prue.”

“I love you too Andy, but for once if it is a supernatural thing, please stay away.”

“Fine, but you have to keep me in the loop and at any sign of trouble that you can’t handle, you call me.”

“Ok. Come round tomorrow?”

“Yeah, I’ll pop in before I have to go to work.”

“Ok, see you then. Love you.”

“Love you too.”

Prue then hung up. Signing she grab a torch from beside her bed and the spell to banish the Shadow if it had gotten loose again. Making her way down to the basement, she started to hope that the earthquake’s where natural and nothing magical was involved, but then again knowing their luck, magic is always involved. She got down to the top of the basement stairs and switched on her torch. Shinning it down, she tried to see if the Shadow had gotten loose, not seeing anything she cautiously made her way down the stairs. Once in the basement she shined the torch onto the floor aiming for the place where the Shadow stayed. Seeing that the floor was unbroken she took one last look around the basement before heading back upstairs to bed.

~

All throughout the rest of the night and well into the morning, earthquakes kept on happening. Leo had gone up to speak to the Elders to see if the earthquakes were supernatural. Piper had gone to check on P3, to see if there was any damage. Andy had gone with her, in case another one hit or if any heavy lifting needed done. Prue stayed at home with Paige and Phoebe, after worked called and said that they were closed today, so she had the day off. Henry had called round to check on Paige, but had to leave quickly after, as one of his parolee had decided to loot a drug store. Coop had stayed to comfort Phoebe. They were currently cuddling in the living room watching a show called The 100. Prue picked up the cups of coffee and walked into the living room, handing everyone their drinks before going and sitting beside Paige. Paige made herself more comfortable when Prue sat down, by learning into Prue and putting her head on her shoulder.

“Hey Pheebs, what episode is this?” Prue asked.

“A Bodyguard of Lies. Season 2 Episode 14.” Phoebe replied and tried to smuggle farther into Coop.

“Is this the one where Clarke and Lexa kiss?”

“Yeah, I like this one.”

They settled into silence, watching the episode. Prue zone out and starting thinking about what could have cause the earthquakes and if they would need to do anything. She hoped not as they had gotten used to being demon free for about a month, but then again she knew it wasn’t going to last. She just hoped that whatever demon it was, it was easy to find and kill so they could go back to their normal lives. Glancing down at Paige, she noticed that the youngest Halliwell had fallen asleep against her. Smiling she shifted slightly so her and Paige where more comfortable. A little while later, just after they starting watching the next episode, the front door opened and Piper and Andy came in.

“Hey, P3 ok?” Prue sat up a bit straighter, being careful not to disturb Paige.

“Yeah, strange enough there doesn’t seem to be any damage to any of the buildings.” Piper sat down next to Paige yawning.

“Hey.” Andy bent down and kissed Prue before going and sitting in the other chair.

“Is Leo back yet?” Piper asked.

“No, I wonder what’s keeping him. I check.” Coop gave Phoebe a kiss and detangling himself before beaming out. Piper got up and went to sit next to Phoebe as she looked worried after Coop left.

“If the Elders are taking so long telling Leo if it’s magical or not, that’s means something definitely wrong.” Prue commented.

“Yeah, also with almost no buildings damaged. With the size of the earthquakes, something’s definitely up.” Piper agreed.

“Andy, have there been any reports of any injuries, or emergency services being needed because of the earthquakes?” Prue asked him.

“No, this is strange because there normally is. I call the station now and see.” Andy got up to go into the kitchen to make the call.

Prue and Piper looked at each other and signed. As the two oldest sisters, they had been fighting demons the longest and wanted normal lives. Well as normal as you can get when you’re witches and your sisters boyfriends are a whitelighter and a cupid, but you make do. Prue looked up as Leo orbed. She gently nudged Paige awake.

“Hey, Paige. Wake up, Leo’s back.” Paige woke up yawning and moved herself off Prue.

“Leo, where’s Coop?” Piper asked him as Paige was awaking up.

“He’s still talking to the Elders. We have a problem.” Leo replied.

“What, Leo?” Prue just wanted him to spit the information out.

“Erm, Cole’s back.” Leo nervously said.

“What? How?” Piper exclaimed.

“Yeah, he was vanished in an altered reality as Belthazor. How can he be back?” Paige sat up straighter.

“The Elders think that he was summoned by someone really powerful.” Leo reported.

“Yeah, but someone that powerful, to bring someone back like that, they have to be an Avatar or at least the power of an Avatar. Is there anyone else we know of with that kind of power?” Prue asked, thinking about how Cole could be back, after all that they’ve done to defeat him.

“Well, the only ones with the power to wrap reality are the Angels of Destiny who are loyal to the Grand Design but I don’t see them doing something like this, there are the Cleaners but they only make mortals forget about magic. It’s either the Tribunal, where the demons could go behind the Elder’s backs or its someone who’s an Avatar.” Leo thought through it out loud.

“I think you’ll find Leo, it’s not us that have brought back Cole, no one in this universe really, but someone outside of this universe.”

They all turned to see Alpha standing there. They hadn’t seen or heard him appear.

“What do you mean, not in this universe? There’s only one universe and that’s ours.” Prue was confused.

“No, there is not just one universe. There are millions of alternate universes out there. Paige you’ve been in one before.” Alpha replied, coming forward.

“Well, how do you know it was someone outside of this ‘universe’?”

“Because we sensed it. We are aware of everyone in this universe of having the power that could bring someone back and we monitor them. Last night we sensed someone, of whom we don’t know, using that power to bring Cole into their universe.”

“Ok, so how do we get to that universe? I’m pretty sure the Book of Shadows doesn’t have a universe jumping spell in it.”

“I have a look.” Paige said and held out her hands. “Book of Shadows.” The Book orbed into Paige’s hands and she started looking through it.

“We can help with that, but it is rather dangerous and as our power is weaker, we might be able to bring you back.”

“We need to stop Cole, no matter how dangerous it is.” Phoebe spoked for the first time since they found out that Cole was back.

“Yeah, but what about work, P3, demons here?” Piper didn’t really want to go into another universe.

“Leo, can you go get Henry for me? If we’re doing this I want to say goodbye.” Paige asked Leo.

“Yeah sure. I’ll be right back.” He kissed the top of Piper’s head and orbed off.

“If we have enough power to bring you back, we can bring you back to the same time and place where you left. It would be as no time has passed.” Alpha tried to reassure the girls.

“Yeah, if you can bring us back.” Piper mumbled just as Leo orbed back in with Henry.

“Hey Paige, what is going on? Has this got something to do with the earthquakes?” Henry asked checking out Alpha to see if he was a threat.

Paige was about to replied when Coop beamed in. Phoebe immediately jumped up and went to him. Coop put his arm round her protectively, keeping his eyes on Alpha.

“Coop, did the Elders say anything else?” Leo asked.

“No, just that they don’t think it was someone in this universe who summoned Cole.” Coop replied confused at what the Elders told him.

“The best way for you to stop Cole, is to find out who summoned him and kill them. That way Cole won’t be able to come back.” Alpha said.

“Do you know who summoned Cole, if there human or not?” Piper asked, annoyed that Alpha would suggest killing someone human.

“No we do not know.”

“Then we won’t kill someone who is human.”

“But if you don’t, what’s to stop them from summoning Cole again? This is all part of the Grand Design.”

“So us killing a human is all part of the Grand Design? We’re supposed to save the innocents, which most of the time are human, not kill them.”

“Don’t you see Piper; this is all part of the Grand Design.”

“Well the Grand Design can fuck off; I’m not killing a human.”

“How do we get to this other ‘universe’? Prue interrupted.

“I and the other Avatars will send you there.”

“Will we need to do a spell?” Phoebe asked.

“No, however we would require some of your power to help us.”

Prue looked around at her sisters. They all came to a silent agreement that this needed to happen. Prue signed and looked over at Andy, questioning him with her eyes if they should do this. Andy just stood up, walked over to her and kissed her, whispering “Yes.”

“Get the others.” She told Alpha. Alpha nodded and disappeared to fetch the rest of the Avatars. Paige quickly explained to Henry what was going on and that they had to do this. Henry didn’t look too happy about it, but agreed to hold down the fort and cover for the girls if they were gone too long. Alpha came back with the rest of the Avatars and Prue knew it was time to go. She quickly grabbed a few potions and ingredients that they may need. She also grabbed a book that they kept some of their most powerful and important spells in. They made it a while ago, so they didn’t have to carry the Book of Shadows around every time they needed a spell or if they had to go to the Underworld. Prue put all these in a bag, while her sisters said goodbye to their boyfriends. Andy caught her just before she went back into the living room and pulled her into a hug.

“You’ll be careful, ok? Stay safe, don’t be reckless and remember whatever you do, I will always love you.” Andy pulled back and kissed Prue. The kiss was short but passionate. Prue poured all her love for Andy into that kiss and Andy did the same. Pulling back for air, they rested their foreheads against each other, breathing each other in, memorising each other’s faces and thinking about how lucky they were to have each other.

“I love you, Andy Trudeau.”

“I love you, Prue Halliwell.” Together they turned and walked into the living room. Andy went to stand by Henry, Leo and Coop, while Prue went to stand with her sisters in the middle of the Avatar circle.

The sisters held hands while the Avatars contracted their power onto sending the sisters to this other universe. Prue kept her eyes on Andy; until the white light that was surrounding them was so bright she had to close her eyes. When she opened them again, Andy, the manor and the Avatars were gone replaced by a forest.

“Where are we?” Piper asked.

Prue could hear something faintly in the distance.

“Shh, do you hear that?” She quieted them.

Everyone strained to listen and all that you could hear was the wind rustling the leaves, bird calls and the sound of a stream nearby. Phoebe was about to say something, when they hear the unmistakable sound of horses coming closer to them.

“Quick Paige, get us out of here.” Prue didn’t want to meet these people, without first knowing where and who the people were.

Everyone put their hands on Paige and closed their eyes waiting for the familiar feeling that orbing creates. After a minute there was nothing.

“Erm, Paige?” Prue asked.

“Guys, I can’t orb.” Paige looked at them, panic in her eyes.

“And I can’t levitate nor can I feel your emotions.” Phoebe was also starting to panic.

Piper and Prue looked at each other. Piper tried to freeze the leaves on the trees, but no such luck, while Prue tried to move some leaves on the ground with telekinesis, also with no luck. The sounds of the horses were getting closer and they were too close of them to get away without being seen. So Prue squared her shoulders and turned around to face whoever it was coming towards them.


	3. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> New chapter! I will be uploading a new chapter every Friday. Enjoy and thanks for reading! ;)  
> Trigedasleng is in italics.
> 
> If there are any errors, then they are mine.
> 
> ~

Danny’s POV

“If I knew you were coming, I wouldn’t have been so great in bed last night.” Alice’s comment broke Danny out of her thoughts.

“You thought you were great? I would say ok.” Danny smiled teasing.

“Ok? By the way you were moaning my name last night, I was more than ok, I was great. You said so yourself. Through you were average.”

“Average? I’m great all the time and I have better stamina than you. You tired out quicker.”

“Yeah, but’s that cos I go fast, which you like may I just point out, where you go slow and take your time.”

“Which you love.”

“I could try going slow, but I like the feel of you inside me and I want to savour it.”

Danny was about to response when Octavia came up beside them.

“Guys, enough with the sex talk, ok? I can hear it back there and I don’t want to know. I get enough of it from Raven and Clarke talking about their nights with Anya and Lexa.”

“Oh come on O, don’t pretend like you don’t enjoy it.” Alice said grinning at Octavia. Octavia just rolled her eyes and went back to ride alongside Lincoln.

Their company fell into a comfortable silence and Danny thought back to this morning.

**Flashback Starts**

_Danny emerged from her and Alice’s tent yawning. Stretching he went to go and talk to Lincoln to make sure there were enough guards with the group going to Polis. Yes she didn’t really need to, but it would put her mind at rest if Lincoln reassured her that Alice was going to be safe. She walked over to his and Octavia’s tent and cleared her throat to announce her presence. Lincoln pop his head out of the tent, seeing her he went back inside and a couple of minutes later he emerged fully dressed._

_“Danny.”_

_“Lincoln, I came to make sure that you had enough guards for your trip to Polis?”_

_“Yes, there will be me, Oct, Alice and 2 other guards. I thought you were coming with us as well.”_

_“I haven’t been told anything.”_

_“Huh, talk to Kane.” With that Lincoln walked off towards the horses._

_Danny looked around searching for Kane. Not noticing him she was about to search inside the Ark when she felt arms appear round her waist. Smiling she turned around and saw Alice looking up at her._

_“Hey, you disappeared. Where did you go?” Alice asked burrowing her face into Danny’s side, her arms becoming tighter round her waist._

_“I went to go and speak to Lincoln about your trip.” Danny placed a kiss on top of Alice’s head and hugged her close to her body._

_“Being overprotective again?”_

_“Yes, I want to make sure that you’re safe on the road. It puts my mind at ease to know you’ll be safe.”_

_Alice signed; she knew that Danny was just looking out of her. “I better go and get ready. Love you.”_

_“Love you too.” Danny pecked Alice on the lips before releasing her._

_Danny watched Alice walk off, before turning round and heading off into the Ark. Heading for Kane’s office she thought over the route that Alice was going to take, having memorised it last night. She knew the points that would be the most dangerous and what points would be the safest. Knocking on Kane’s door, she waited painterly until she heard a come in. The door opened and Kane’s face appeared._

_“Erm Danny, what can I do for you? Please come in and sit down.” Kane waved Danny in and gestured to a seat in front of his desk._

_“Thank you, Chancellor. I’m here because Lincoln said that was going on the trip to Polis.”_

_“Ah yes. I did originally say that I wanted you to stay here but I was talking to Anya last night and she said that I would need to run through things with the Commander before anything is decided and as you’re in charge of patrols routes, I thought you are the best person to send.” Kane sat down opposite Danny and learn forward, placing his elbows on his desk._

_“Me? In charge of patrol routes? Are you sure sir?” Danny was shocked that Kane had even considered her._

_“Yes, you know the terrain well enough, you’re friendly with the grounders and you’re learning Trig from what I’ve heard. You’re the best candidate for the job.”_

_“I don’t know what to say sir. Erm, thank you for trusting me with this. I’m honoured, thank you.”_

_“Well, you better go and get ready then.”_

_“Yes, thank you again sir.” Danny got up and left feeling strangely lighter, that she can protect her people better and that Kane trusted her._

**Flashback Ends**

~

 _“Who are you and why are you in these woods?”_ Alice’s voice brought Danny out of her thoughts. Looking around she spotted who Alice was talking to. On the side of the road there were four females, sisters by the looks, wearing strange clothes and one was looking protective of the other three. They looked confused to what Alice had said and Danny rolled her eyes and was about to repeat what Alice said but in English when one of them spoke up, replying in Trig.

 _“I am Phoebe Halliwell and these are my sisters, Prue, Piper and Paige. You might not believe this but we’re from another universe.”_ Everyone was looking at her in shock, either from the fact that she had just spoken in Trig, fluently or that she said they were from another universe. Danny couldn’t fully understand what she said as she was still learning Trig and so Lincoln came up beside her to translate. Alice was unsure how to proceed and look at Octavia wondering who should take the lead. After a silent conversation Alice stepped back to let Octavia take the lead.

 _“How do you know Trig?”_ Octavia asked fiercely.

 _“I learnt it.”_ Phoebe replied.

_“From whom?”_

_“I taught myself.”_

_“You say you’re from another universe. How did you get here?”_

_“By a spell.”_

_“A spell what do you mean, a spell?”_ Alice interrupted Octavia’s questioning, shooting Octavia an apologetic look. Octavia just shrugged and stepped back.

_“Erm, we’re witches.”_

_“Hold up. That’s where I know you from. Charmed. You’re from Charmed.”_

_“Charmed? Is that a TV show or something?”_

_“Yeah, it was back in the 1990’s. I used to love it. How’s Coop?”_

_“Wait, are you saying that us four where in a TV show called Charmed?”_

_“Yes. It went on for 8 seasons.”_

_“Ok, so if this is true, which I’m not saying it is what powers do I have?”_

_“Premonition, Levitation and Empathy. Piper can freeze things and blow them up, Prue has telekinesis and astral projection and Paige who is half-whitelighter, has all the powers of a whitelighter but can also do telekinetic orbing.”_ Alice said smugly. Phoebe was taken back by the fact that there was a TV show about the four of them. Trying to get over the shock of that, the fact that Lincoln was alive and Octavia was right in front of her, she thought out her next move.

 _“Is the Commander still alive?”_ She asked, not knowing what other way to put it.

 _“What do you mean is the Commander still alive?”_ Lincoln growled.

Signing Phoebe decided to tell the truth. _“In my world, you are a TV show called The 100 and quite a few people die in it, including Lexa.”_

 _“How does she die?”_ Danny wanted to know before the other three could do anything reckless.

_“She was shot. By Titus.”_

Danny thought through all the information. Some of it was unbelievable, but other parts sounded reasonable, like Titus killing Lexa. It was better for Lexa to finish the questioning; otherwise everything would have to be repeated. Stopping Alice from saying anymore she made a decision that she hoped she wouldn’t come to regret.

“We’ll take you to the Heda. Erm, Phoebe you can ride with Alice, Piper you’re with me, Prue you’re with Lincoln and Paige with Octavia.” Danny pointed out the person what sister was going with. Piper walked over to Danny looking nervously at the horse. Danny put her arm down to help Piper up onto the horse. Piper gripped Danny’s arm and swung her leg over, while Danny pull Piper up. Once Piper was on the horse and Danny made sure she wasn’t going to fall off, she looked around to see the others were getting comfortable. Because of how much time they had wasted, Danny told Piper to hold on and kicked the horse into a canter. Looking behind she saw the others following her, Alice grinning as she tried to catch up. Danny grinned back and kicked the horse to go faster, not noticing Lincoln coming down right in front of her and so she had to swerve round him, which made her lose speed and Alice went cantering past. Glancing over, she saw she was neck and neck with Octavia and they remained that way until they reached the outskirts of Polis. Bringing the horse to a trot, Danny fell in beside Alice.

“I beat you.” Alice grinned.

“So?” Danny grinned back, knowing what was coming next.

“What’s my prize?” Alice eyes roamed up and down Danny’s body slowly.

“Have to wait till tonight.” Danny winked slowly and turned the horse away.

“So are you and Alice, like together?” A voice came from behind her.

Danny jumped, completely forgetting that Piper was on the horse behind her. Turning a bright shade of red at what Piper just heard, while grateful that Piper was behind her, she replied.

“Yeah, erm, sorry you had to hear that.”

“It’s ok, I live with three sisters, I’ve heard worse.”

Danny led the group into the main part of Polis, right by the tower. Stopping by the entrance to the tower, she jumped off and held out her hands to help Piper down. Grabbing her stuff off the horse, she nodded at the Grounder who came to take the horse away, before walking into the tower and heading straight for the elevator. They all step in, barely all fitting and took the long ride up to the top.

“Are we dropping stuff off first or going to see Lexa first?” Danny asked.

“Erm, how about me and Octty take the sisters, while you Lincoln drop the stuff off in the rooms and then meet us in the throne room?” Alice replied.

“I told you not to call me Octty.” Octavia growled glaring at Alice.

Before Alice could say anything back, the elevator stopped at the floor there rooms were on. Stepping out Danny grabbed Alice’s stuff that was passed to her.

“I’ll be there soon.” Danny said, walking off to her and Alice’s room. Lincoln also stepped out of the elevator and so went in the direction of his and Octavia’s room.

~

Alice’s POV

After Danny and Lincoln stepped out, the elevator continued to the top floor. Opening the doors Alice walked straight towards the throne room, knowing the others would follow. The guards automatically opened the doors and Alice walked into the throne room, with a nod to the guards. She noticed Lexa on the throne with Indra behind her at her left shoulder and Gustus on at her right. She stopped a few feet away from the throne and bowed her head in respect.

 _“Heda.”_ Alice greeted Lexa.

 _“Alice, I trust you are well. How is Arkadia?”_ Lexa replied with the same respect but with more authority.

_“Arkadia is good. Skaikru are learning well about our ways. They are respecting the clans and are grateful of the land they have been given.”_

_“How is Anya? Has she been training you well?”_

_“She is well. She’s happy with Raven. She keeps on comparing me to you, when training but it gives me something to inspire to.”_

_“That is good. Now tell me, who are these people?”_ Lexa gestured to the sisters. Looking at them she saw that they had come in and where standing behind her. She wondered when Octavia was, but looking back round she saw Octavia talking to Indra. Switching to English, for the sake of the sisters, she introduced them to Lexa.

“Heda,” She began but was interrupted by Titus, coming in. He bowed to Lexa before quickly speaking.

“Apologies for my lateness Heda, I was with the nightbloods.” Looking round he noticed Alice glaring at him with hate in her eyes. “Ah, Alice Kom Skaikru how was your trip?” He asked her gleefully, knowing that she couldn’t do anything to him about the disrespect he had just shown her.

Alice gritted her teeth and kept her face as emotionless as possible, while Titus just went to stand in his normal place beside Lexa and kept on frowning or whispering in Lexa’s ear whenever Alice spoke throughout the whole time she was in the throne room, which happened often.

“Heda,” She tried again. “These are the Halliwell sisters, Phoebe, Prue, Piper and Paige. They say they are from another universe, which I believe to be true.”

“How so?” Lexa asked.

“On the Ark, we had old DVD’s of old TV shows and one of my favourites was one called Charmed. These sisters are identical to the ones from Charmed, not only that but in their world, we are part of a TV show called The 100.”

“Lies, Heda it’s all lies. How could there be another universe or if there is then these people must be here to take your place as Heda.” Titus was whispering in Lexa’s ear. Alice had, had enough. Faster than the untrained human eye could follow, she grabbed a knife and threw it right above Titus’ head. It stuck in the wood of the throne, vibrating from the force. Titus looked at it in shock and then looked around at her, angry. He stalked towards her, rage filling his ugly features.

 _“HOW DARE YOU ATTACK ME? YOU WILL BE PUNISHED OF THIS! THAT WAS AN ACT OF TREASON!”_ Alice just stood there calmly, while he spat at her. Titus grabbed an arm and started pulling her towards the door. Lexa who was sitting there watching the whole thing, decided to intervene.

 _“Titus, enough. Let her go.”_ Titus stopped and turned around to defend his case but before he could open his mouth, Lexa stood up and walked calmly towards him.

“Are you disobeying me, Titus?” Lexa asked him calmly while playing with a knife.

“No Heda, it’s her who disobeyed you by attacking me.” Titus still tried to defend himself.

“No, you disobeyed me. You disrespected Alice Kom Trikru, you ignored her, you talk when she is talking and you are out rightly rude to her, when she has shown you nothing but the upmost respect for you. Let her go and from now on, you are not allowed in her when I have a meeting going on with any member of the Skaikru or when Alice is here. Do you understand me, teacher?” Lexa said slowly, making sure Titus understood each and every word that was being said.

“Yes, Heda.” Titus answered meekly, bowed and then left.

“Thank you Heda. I’m sorry that I reacted like that.” Alice apologised to Lexa as they walked back towards the throne.

“Don’t be. I’m glad you did it. He was getting on my nerves and it was funny seeing his face when he realised what had happened.” Lexa walked up to her throne and sat down. Gustus handed Alice back her knife.

“Now, tell me why are you here, Halliwells?” Lexa asked the sisters.

The sisters all looked at each other, trying to decide who should speak for them. They seem to decide that Phoebe would speak for them, when they pushed her forward. Phoebe bowed her head before answering the Commander’s question.

 “Heda, we are here, erm, because there is a threat to your world. It’s a threat that was or used to be part of our world but now, somehow, it has found a way over to here.” Phoebe was nervous, speaking to the Commander.

“And what is this threat and how did it come to be in this world?”

“The threat is a demon, well half-demon, called Cole. He used to be an agent for the Source of All Evil, but then we fell in love. However he couldn’t stop killing for the Source and so we had to vanquish him. He tried to come back a couple of times, but the last time we saw him was when he was vanquished with a potion strong enough that he won’t ever come back. We aren’t totally sure of how he come to this world but we think he was summoned by someone powerful enough, not only to bring him back but also to summon him across universes.”

“Wait. I think I may know who summoned him.” Alice said thinking it though.

“Who? Hold up, you mean?” Octavia asked, coming towards her.

“Yes. Think about it Oct, who else loved Charmed as much as I did, but only watched the episodes that Cole was in.”

“I mean there were a couple of people, Finn, Bell, even Murphy watched it. You don’t seriously think it was.”

“I do.”

“Are you sure?”

“I don’t want to be, but I think I’m right.”

“Who is it? Who summoned that bastard back?” Prue asked.

Alice and Octavia turned to face everyone and both spoke at the same time.

“Mark fucking Pike.”


	4. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys, another chapter here! I'm trying to do a bit in everyone's point of view. If there's anyone's point of view you want me to do a bit in, just say. Enjoy and thanks for reading! ;)

Cole’s POV

Cole was annoyed and confused. One minute he was thinking about his whole existence and how it wasn’t worth living anymore if he couldn’t have Phoebe, in The Demonic Wasteland and the next he was in a metal box, trapped in a pentagram and the only human around was passed out on the bed.

Cole signed. He was bored. It had been a day since he had been summoned from the Wasteland, which he thought was impossible, considering he’s dead and the human still hasn’t woken up. Cole tried everything from shouting at him, to trying to telekinetic throwing objects at him to wake up. Cole found out very quickly that he didn’t have any powers while in the pentagram which meant the human was a witch and the witch was a powerful witch. He was fucked. While he waited for the witch to wake, he studied him. The human was about 5 foot, wearing a grey t-shirt with what look liked a guard jacket on. He was also wearing combat trousers and boots. He seems British Asian, with a short haircut and had an angry, almost depressed sleeping face. Looking around the room, it was bare expect of some electrical bits lying on the surfaces and a gun belt over the chair. He didn’t see any evidence, of spell books, potions or crystals. So either this kid was a witch or he was some stupid idiot. Cole went with the latter.

Cole was about to and get out of the pentagram again, when the kid started to groan. Holding onto his head, he sat up. Cole looked at him with a raised eyebrow and waited to be noticed. He didn’t have to wait long, for when the kid sat up; he locked eyes with Cole and quickly scooted back onto the bed.

“Holy. Oh fuck. It worked. It actually worked. Shit. Ow, fuck my head. What the hell happened? I did it. Crap.”

Cole just let the kid get over, whatever, before clearing his throat to get the kid’s attention.

“Look, kid. If you summoned me to kill me again, go ahead and do it. If not you better start explaining why I’m here and how I’m here.”

The kid looked at him for a second before speaking. “Right, of course. Well I’m not going to kill you; you’re here to help me. And as to how you’re here, I have no idea how that happened.”

“I’m here to help you? With what? Global domination?”

“Erm, yep. I’m Mark Pike, everyone deserves to bow to me.”

“Ok, you do realise that there are these witches, the Charmed Ones, who will stop us.”

“How? We’re in a different universe to them?” The kid was starting to look very smug.

“Excuse me? A different universe? How?”

“I don’t know. All I know is that I said a spell to summon you and here you are.”

“Well, do you mind letting me out of the pentagram, if you aren’t going to kill me.”

“Only if you help me.”

“How can I help you if I don’t have my powers?”

“Oh, Cole. Did you really think I summoned you for your powers? Oh no, I summoned you because you’re evil, manipulative and brilliant. And because you’re half human you can sympathise with them and turn them to our cause. You are so much more than your powers. So will you help me?” Mark stopped walking around the pentagram and stopped facing Cole.

“I guess I don’t have a choice, when you put it like that. Where do we start?” Cole signed; he couldn’t believe he had agreed to go along with this stupid idiot. Mark blew out the candles on the pentagram and Cole felt the barrier go down. Stepping out of the pentagram, he followed Mark to his desk, where Mark picked up a huge poster from underneath his desk and spread it out on his bed. It was a big map, with places split up and named weird names. There were also a lot of places on the maps; most the same colour as the section they were in, but there were a few that were a new colour that didn’t belong to any section.

“Right. So we have Azgeda, the Ice Nation. They’re run by Queen Nia and her son Prince Roan. Before the Coalition was formed Trikru and Azgeda were at war and they killed Lexa’s lover, Costia. They have the largest army out of the Coalition and they’re easy to recognize as they are the only clan to have facial scarring and they wear white war paint. Floukru are the Boat People, led by Luna who is a nightblood. They are a peaceful people, avoiding violence and war. They take in orphans, those who don’t want to fight anymore and refuges. They live off the mainland in an oil rig using diving suits and boats to get to the mainland. I don’t know much about the other clans, other than for the fact we have, Sagedakru the Desert Clan, Yujleda the Broadleaf Clan, Boudalan the Rock Line clan, Trishanakru the Glowing Forest, Podakru the Lake People, Ouskejon Kru the Blue Cliff clan, Delfikru the Delphi clan, Ingranronakru the Plains Riders clan and Louwoda Kliron the Shadow Valley clan. Others may know more about these clans but they don’t tell me anything, they’re not much use anyway as they are all loyal to the Coalition and Lexa. Skaikru or Sky People is my clan and we came to Earth about a year ago, as the Ark was running out of oxygen. Kane is the current chancellor but Clarke actually runs Skaikru and is the leader, unofficially but everyone listens to her. My father, Pike runs a faction of Skaikru up near Azgeda, as that’s were Farm Station landed and they didn’t want to move down here as they had already built a home up there. I think the best clan to approach is Azgeda as they want to rule the Coalition and should be willing to make a deal and on the way we can stop to talk to my father, as he hates Grounders just as much as Clarke loves them and see if he will help us as well.” Mark stood over the map pointing out the places to Cole and explaining about them.

Cole thought it through, with a plan running through his head. It seem a good plan, use Azgeda to start a war with the Coalition, wait for the number of Grounders to go down, take over Azgeda with the help of Pike and them with some hard fought battles, take over the Coalition.

“Ok, so here’s what we’ll do. We’ll use Azgeda to start a war with the Coalition, taking out as many Grounders and Leaders as possible make them start fighting each other inside the Coalition and once everyone’s armies are too small from fighting each other, we take over Azgeda with the help of your father and anyone else who wants to help. We then plan out the last few battles against the rest of the armies, making sure we don’t lose too many people and we take over the Coalition. Sound good?” Cole starting thinking through how long it’ll take and what they’ll need and how they’ll get it.

“Yeah. So where first? Azgeda?”

“Yes, before we talk to your father. We need them on our side if any of this is going to work.”

“MARK PIKE! WHERE THE FUCK ARE YOU??” Mark heard what sounded like Raven calling for him. Quickly he rolled up the map, handed it Cole and pushed him down on the floor beside the bed. He opened the door and saw an angry Raven walking up to him. He smiled and tried to look innocent.

Mark’s POV

“Hey Rae, what’s up?”

“Don’t hey Rae me. Where the fuck were you?” Raven stopped in front of him, her eyes blazing with anger.

“What do you mean? I was in my room.”

“Yeah and you’re should have been out on evening patrol. Now Anya has had to go in your place and I was planning a special date tonight.”

“I was out on afternoon patrol, no one told me I had to evening as well.” Mark was confused and trying to think back to what people told him early.

“You didn’t do afternoon patrol today, which was yesterday.”

“No, I did it today with Wyatt and Danny. I came to you before I left.”

“That was yesterday. You were meant to be leading the evening patrol today.”

“Wait, what day is it?”

“Wednesday.”

“Fuck. Raven I’m so sorry. I passed out last night and I only woke up an hour ago. I make it up to, I swear.”

“You better. You’re lucky it was a surprise date otherwise you wouldn’t see tomorrow if Anya knew. Actually you can help me, tomorrow night be at the workshop at 7 on the dot.”

“I’ll be there.” Mark promised.

Raven just turned and walked around, really angry that her evening had been ruined, but oh how she was going to make Mark pay.

Mark was angry at himself. Raven was one of the only few who still cared about him and wanting to be his friend and he might have just messed that up. He leaned back against his door and Cole looked at him from the other side of the room.

“So, when do we leave?” Cole asked.

“Friday morning, we head for Azgeda.” Mark growled angrily, walking forward to put away the map. He stepped in the pentagram, thinking how stupid he’s been and how he could messed everything up.

“Woah, Mark, what the fuck is that?” Cole pointed to something in his pocket.

Looking down Mark saw something glowing red. Taking it out he saw it was the red agate crystal that he found yesterday in the meadow.

“It’s a crystal that I found yesterday.” Mark said, dismissing it.

“Can I have a look?” Cole moved forward cautiously.

“Yeah, whatever.” Mark handed the crystal over and started to put the map away.

“Mark, do you realised what this is?”

“Uh a crystal?”

“You really are a stupid idiot. No this is a Phoenix crystal; they normally come in twos, one red and one blue. They are very rare, I know of only two and they are very well guarded by The Phoenix. As The Phoenix are assassin witches, they basically take jobs from any side, the red crystal gives demons powers and the blue gives witch powers. As far as I know, the crystals coping any powers that are shown within a 50 foot radius and they can also give back powers if anyone is without them. The red crystal feels off negative emotions, it can be charged by anger, sadness, hate, etc. while the blue crystal can be charged with positive emotions, like love, happiness, joy, etc. They don’t need charged for who the crystal has bonded too to use, but to give other people powers, they need to be charged and only people who originally had powers can received them, unless you have the crystal. For example if you used one of the crystals powers, if I originally had that power, I would be given it back. Separate they are powerful, but together, anyone who owns them can become unstoppable. Do you know where the other is?”

“No, but I think I know who has it.”

“Who?”

“Alice Graco, my former best friend. She hates me.”

“Is there any easy way of getting the crystal off her?”

“No, she’s in Polis and I won’t be able to get near her.”

“Well, we don’t need it for the moment, as there are no witches around to copy. The crystal seems to have some charge, so I’m going to try and shimmer and see if the crystal picks it up, ok?” Cole’s form then started to become distorted and he seen to flicker for a moment before solidified again. The crystal glowed and Mark felt, weird. He felt less human, but more powerful.

“There wasn’t enough charge in the crystal for me to properly shimmer, but you should be able to now. Try it. Think for where you want to go, picture it in your mind’s eye and feel yourself moving from one place to the next. I would suggest imaging yourself moving to a quiet place, not too far away from here.” Cole spoke like a teacher would to a student.

Mark closed his eyes and tried to focus on shimmering to the woods or somewhere, but Wyatt kept on entering his mind. His smile, his honey brown eyes, his god cut chiselled jawline and his perfect ass. He kept on imaging himself in Wyatt’s room, the two of them lying on the bed cuddling, talking about nothing into the night and staring into each other’s eyes. Mark was thinking about Wyatt’s room when he felt his body become distorted and he felt like he was in contact with everything and everyone for a brief second before it was over. He could feel he was somewhere else, but he didn’t know where, though he had a strange feeling he was in Wyatt’s bedroom. Opening his eyes, he saw he was in Wyatt’s bedroom. Both fortunately and unfortunately Wyatt wasn’t there, he was on evening patrol and shouldn’t be back for a while. Mark took the time to look around his room, cos why not? He saw drawings were pinned up around the room and most where of him. The ones of him were all different, but also all similar, Mark could tell that a lot of love and time had been put into them. The rest of the drawings were of trees, Arkadia, there was one of Danny and Alice looking cute together, and a few of Chris. There was a map up on one of the walls, with routes drawn on it and notes made about each route. There was a guitar next to the desk and on the desk there were a couple of sheets of paper with a song written on hem. Looking at it Mark saw that it was a song about him and Wyatt. It describes how they feel for each other and how much Wyatt cares for him. Feeling like he had stepped on something private, Mark concentrated on getting back and felt himself shimmer. When he opened his eyes again, he was back in his room, with Cole sitting on the bed, looking up at him as he shimmered in.

“Well? Where did you go?” Cole asked standing up.

“Wyatt’s room. Change of plan, we aren’t going on Friday. We’ll be leaving Thursday next week.” Mark said deep in thought, thinking about what he found in Wyatt’s room.

“First of all, who’s Wyatt? Second, why?”

“Because I said so and Wyatt, Wyatt is special. He’s everything.” Mark stared off into the distant thinking about how perfect Wyatt is.

Cole signed. He remembered what is was like to be in love and so he didn’t push Mark to forget about Wyatt or to try and dismay him from pursing a relationship with Wyatt.

“Well if we aren’t leaving till next week, where am I going to sleep and what am I going to eat?”

“You can sleep on the floor, I’ve got a sleeping bag you can use and for food I can bring you some. I tried and charge the crystal more so you can shimmer places and get a feel of this world, but not tonight, tonight….” Mark trailed off thinking for Wyatt.

“You’re in love.” Cole said quietly. It was simple statement but Mark felt the truth behind it. In that moment he realised he was falling for Wyatt, hard. He didn’t know what to do with this piece of information or if Wyatt felt the same way back and so he just quietly got his sleeping bag, gave it Cole and got ready for bed. He leant Cole some of his father’s clothes, which he had in case he grew out of his old clothes, to wear for sleeping and climbed into bed, switching the light off. He fell asleep dreaming of Wyatt.

**Dream**

_Mark woke up yawning and stretched. Hearing a chuckle he look over and saw Wyatt smiling lovely at him._

_“What?” He asked his husband._

_“Nothing. Just the way you wake up is adorable.” Wyatt leaned over kiss Mark deeply. Pulling away he giggled at Mark’s frown and went back in for another. Mark grabbed Wyatt’s neck and pulled him on top of him, hungrily wanting more kisses and his hands went to grip Wyatt’s ass. Wyatt pulled back and looked down into his husband’s eyes._

_“Babe, as much as I want to stay and do this, we both have morning patrol which we can’t be late for.”_

_“How can I concentrate on patrol when all I think about is you naked, with me?”_ _Mark grumbled._

_“Babe, we have all evening and tomorrow off. Just hold out till then.”_

_“Fine, but come here.” Mark pulled Wyatt down for one last kiss. It was deep and passionate, both of them pouring as much love and joy as they can into the kiss. A knock on the door broke them apart._

_“Wyatt, Mark, you better be ready. We’re leaving in 10.” Alice’s voice came through the door. Signing Wyatt got off top of Mark and started to get himself ready, while Mark just laid in bed watching him. After Wyatt was almost dressed Mark moved himself out of bed and started putting on his guard uniform. Once they were both dressed they left the room together holding hands._

_They met Alice, Danny, Monroe and Harper outside, by the gates to Arkadia. Anya was talking to Alice about something to do with the route and Raven was talking to the others showing them a new radio._

_“Hey guys.” Wyatt said walking up to them._

_“Hey. Wyatt, Mark these are the new radios, they have a longer distance and they also have tracking beacons so we know where you are.” Raven came over to them and handed them a radio each._

_“Thanks Rae.” Mark said looking at the radio and how it worked._

_“Don’t thank me. You were the one who helped me get this right.”_

_“Everyone ready?” Danny asked. Everyone nodded. “Ok let’s move out.”_

_Danny started walking out of Arkadia, Alice quickly finished her conversation off with Anya and hurried to catch up with her wife. Mark walked beside Wyatt, while Harper and Monroe took the rear. They had been walking for about 2 hours when Alice fell back to walk beside Mark._

_“Hey bro.” She greeted, grinning._

_“Hey sis.” He grinned back._

_“So how was last night, with you and Wyatt?” She waggled her eyebrows at him._

_“I don’t know how last night with Danny?”_

_“Great as always. I should really stop having sex before morning patrols, I can barely walk Danny was so great.”_

_“How do you think I feel tiger?” Mark hadn’t noticed that Danny had also dropped back._

_“I don’t know, through you must feel pretty great, my performance last night was top notch.”_

_“That it was, just like mine.”_

_“Just like yours.” Danny and Alice stopped and Alice learned up in Danny’s arms and they kissed softly but passionately._

_“Get a room you two!” Monroe shouted back. Breaking off Alice just gave her the finger and to which Monroe laughed at._

_“What just like you and your wife last night?” Alice retorted back._

_Mark felt an arm round his waist and looking up he saw Wyatt. Wyatt the love of his life, the protector of his heart and his lovely husband. At this point with the banter going on around him, with Wyatt humming their song and with them together and married, Mark couldn’t be happier._

Mark woke up with a knife pressed to his throat and he realised it was all a dream and he could never be that happy again.


	5. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If there are any errors, then they are mine.  
> ~

Octavia's POV

"Are you sure?" Lexa asked them, coming forward.

"Yeah, it has to be. He's the only one who would try such a stupid thing." Alice replied, signing.

"Well, we need to know for sure. Octavia radioed Raven and asked her to check on this Mark Pike, to see if he's acting strangely or usual in anyway. What does this Cole look like?" Lexa asked the sisters.

"I've got a picture of him somewhere." Phoebe looked through the book which Prue handed her and finding the page which was all about Cole, handed the book to Lexa, who in turned handed it to Octavia.

"Give Raven a description of what he looks like and warned her to be careful. I'll let Clarke know what's going on, while the rest of you get settled in. Alice, the Nightbloods were asking about you early, wondering when you were going to get here. I told them, I'll send you to them once we're finished. I'm sure they'll be very happy to see you and Danny. Halliwell sisters, Gustus will lead you to your rooms; I hope you are ok with being in separate rooms, if you would like to be together just ask. Octavia, once you have spoken to Raven, please report back to me. Dismissed." Lexa gave out orders and Octavia, Alice and Gustus bowed to her and turned to follow out those orders. The sisters were led by Gustus to their rooms, which were on the same floor as the others.

Octavia entered the room, which held the radio and was also Raven's workshop when she was in Polis. It currently had a guard by the radio, making sure that, if any message came through it would be picked up. Octavia nodded at him and with a nod he left. Starting up the radio she spoke into it, hoping for a reply.

"Polis to Arkadia, Polis to Arkadia, this is Octavia Kom Trikru, can anyone read me?" She waited for a couple of minutes before repeating the message.

"Polis to Arkadia, Polis to Arkadia, this is Octavia Kom Trikru, can anyone read me?"

"Arkadia to Polis, this is Raven, oh what the fuck, you know who I am. What's up O?" Raven's voice came through on the radio and Octavia had to suppress a grin at Raven's response.

"Hey Rae, some shit has happened on the way to Polis, which you will never guess what. Basically we've picked up some witches or whatever who have come from another universe as they believed someone called Cole, who's a bad guy, has been summoned. Alice and I think it was Mark, so could you see what he's be up to."

"Holy, I wished I've come to Polis now. I haven't seen Mark since yesterday, when he was in the workshop helping me with something. Actually, I don't think anyone seen him, since yesterday. I go see if he's in his room. Give me 10 minutes."

Raven's voice disappeared from the radio and Octavia stayed by it, waiting for her. While she was waiting she fiddled with something that Raven had left, it sort of looked like a grenade and so Octavia quickly put it down, as Raven's bombs usually went off if you fiddled with them too much. About 10 minutes later, Raven's voice came back on the radio.

"Right, so apparently he didn't realised that a whole day had gone and he passed out last night. He doesn't drink as far as I know, so how could he have slept that long?"

"It's easy, when you start using powers to get tired out easily and the power it would take to summoned Cole, not only from the dead but also across universes, would wipe anyone out, even the most powerful witches." Octavia turned and noticed that Piper had come into the room.

"Erm, Octty you sound different." Raven said.

"It's cos that's not me Raven, that's Piper one of the witches I told you about. Did you see anyone else in the room?" Octavia rolled her eyes at the radio.

"Oh, hi. No, I didn't go in, but he had his door like he was hiding something inside the room."

"He must be hiding Cole in there." Piper thought out loud.

Octavia took a minute to think of how to proceed, they would need to be careful as they don't know how powerful Cole or Mark are and if they'll already left Arkadia.

"Rae, has Mark left Arkadia yet?" She asked her.

"No, I told him that I had a special date planned tonight with Anya, which I couldn't do cos she had to take his place in the evening patrol and I said that he could help me with it, tomorrow night. Which of cos is all fake, but he'll want to keep our friendship so he'll stay."

"I can't believe I'm going to said this, but you're a genius Raven."

"That I am. So how are we going to go about this?"

"You'll need to keep this quiet, we don't want everyone knowing what's going on and it causes them to panic. Use Anya, Monroe and Harper to get a hold of him. Tell Abby and Kane, but no one else."

"Ok, but where are we going to hold them if we want to keep this quiet?"

"Bring them to Polis, as quietly as you can. We can hold them here and I'm sure the sisters would want to have a talk with them." The last part was directed at Piper, who nodded.

"If we don't have powers in this universe, Cole shouldn't either and if he shifts don't worry; he's harmless without powers, though he may be strong." Piper told Raven through the radio.

"Wait, powers? Shifting? Shifting into what? A tiger? A gorilla? A monkey? Oh, how about shifting into a dragon? That'll be cool." Raven excitedly tried to guess what Cole could turn into and this caused both Octavia and Piper to look at each other roll their eyes.

"No Raven, none of those things. He can shift into a demon, red and black with black eyes. Through if he hasn't got powers, he shouldn't be able to shift. If he does shift just hold him down with a few guys or tie him up with chains." Piper informed her.

"Ok, Cole can turn into a demon, if happens hold him down. Anything else or is that it?"

"No that's all. Radio once you've done it and I'll send a party out halfway to meet you. Good luck, Rae." Octavia told her.

"Luck? Who needs luck when you're a genius? See you soon, Octty. Love ya!"

"I told you not to tell me that, Rae Rae. Love you too." Clicking the radio off she turned to face Piper who was studying her.

"What?" She asked Piper.

"How old are you?" Piper asked her, seeming a bit worried.

"17, why?"

"You just seem, too adapt for this."

"Well, you should have seen me when we first landed on Earth."

"You're a kid. You shouldn't be dealing with these matters, adults should. I assume you have adults on Earth?"

"Yeah, well most of the adults hate Grounders as they landed after they sent down 100 kids, who had time to meet and get to know the Grounders, us kids are the best at sorting problems between the two people."

"Hold on, they sent 100 kids down to Earth first? Why?"

"Aren't we a TV show in your universe?"

"You are but only Phoebe has watched every episode. If there's nothing else on, then I will watch it, but I have no idea what's going on."

"They sent down 100 kids, delinquents who had cause crimes on the Ark. All of us were under 18. On the Ark if you're over 18, no matter how small the crime you commit you're floated. Of those under 18, we're put in the sky box until we're 18 and we get a trial, we either floated or released and put to work on one of the stations. On the Ark, oxygen was running low and to make sure there was enough air for the engineers to fix it, they sent down the 100 kids that they had in the sky box, not knowing if the Earth was free from radiation or not. It's only through fighting, staying together, trusting each other, that many of us have made it this far. Out of the 100 kids they sent down, only about 54 of us are still alive. That number could have gone up and we also could have lost more of our people when the rest of the Ark came down, if not for Clarke persuading Lexa to help us, trust us and work with us to create peace between our two people. But even that took time of the Grounders to accept us and for us to respect the Grounders land. And us we were the first sent down here, we know the terrain, we know the Grounders and most of the Grounders trust us kids, more than they do the adults and so we are the best choice for peacemakers or whatever the fuck you want to call us. It also helps matters that two of us are seconds to Lexa's two best generals. Alice is Anya's second and I'm Indra's. Plus I and brother are in relationships with Grounders. We kids have paved a way for a cultural where our two people get along and some adults are jealous of that and had hoped that we would have died down here, but when they got down here so saw we flourished and became our people and all of has have grown more down here, there we could have ever done up in the Ark. Yes we've seen terrible things, have done terrible things, but we haven't just survived, _we're lived."_ Octavia realised that she went into a rant about how the kids have done better down here than the adults and was about to apologise, when she saw the look on Piper's face. The look was understanding and sympathy to what they've been through.

"Note to self, watch TV show." Piper said to herself quietly. Octavia still heard and chuckled slightly. Piper looked at her with a shocked expression on her face.

"What?" She asked.

"Nothing, come on I need to go speak to Lexa and as you heard what I told Raven, you can come to." Octavia walked out of the room still chuckling, with Piper following her. The guard that left when Octavia arrived walked back into the room and took up his position again.

"Send a message to me and Lexa, if anyone speaks into the radio." Octavia told him and he nodded, sitting at his post.

Anya's POV

She resisted the urge to roll her eyes. If it was anyone else she would have done, but as it was her Little Falcon was talking, she listened and thought of ways to make the plan better.

"After that, we'll tie them and Anya you will take Cole, while Monroe will take Mark. We'll meet Octavia halfway to Polis. Everyone got that? Good. One last thing, only the people in this room and Abby and Kane know about this. No one else, ok?" Everyone nodded. "Good, let's go."

Everyone left the workshop and made their way towards Mark's room. Anya thought over the plan, her and Harper will go in, make sure Cole and Mark had no escape, knock them out and them Raven and Monroe will tie them up, while Harper and her get the horses. While Raven is telling Kane and Abby what's going on, the others will be getting the lads onto the horses and start riding towards Polis. It's a good plan, for the time they had to come up with one and Anya was proud of her Little Falcon of coming up with it. Hopefully nothing goes wrong.

They arrived outside Mark's room. Anya passed Harper a knife and motioned for her to get the other side of the door. Raven and Monroe were at opposite ends of the corridor making sure no one come across them. Opening the door slowly, she went in first and seeing Mark sleeping on the bed, mumbling something about Wyatt and someone else, presumably Cole, sleeping on the floor she went straight to Mark, pressing the knife against his throat, which caused him to wake up. Harper seeing Mark awake went straight to Cole and copied Anya's position, which caused Cole to wake up as well. Raven and Monroe entered the room and shut the door.

Harpers POV

She held the knife to the man's throat, copying how Anya was holding the knife. She refused to look into his eyes as she didn't want know who he was or why she was doing this to him, Raven did say something about him being a demon, but she didn't want to really hurt anyone. She instead look at her strong, cute, short girlfriend and drew strength from her. She could feel the man's eyes studying her but she didn't look at him.

"What the hell, Anya?" Mark growled, raising his hands slightly to show he was unarmed.

"Don't what the hell me, boy. Who is this and how did he get here?" Anya didn't remove the knife from Mark's nor did her eyes leave his face.

"I'm Cole Turner and to how I got here, I'm not quite sure." The man under her spoke and she looked down at him in surprise to his pleasant answer, with a knife at his throat. She got caught in those eyes, the eyes that were studying her curiously with no amount of fear or hate in his eyes. They were just, curious. Harper was taken slightly aback by that and turns her eyes away and looked towards Monroe again.

"Did you summon him?" Anya asked Mark, pressing the knife deeper into his neck, breaking skin.

"So what if I did. Now get off me, bitch." Mark spat at Anya's face which did nothing but made her angrier and press the knife deeper into his neck.

"Why would you want to know?" Cole asked, not really caring about Mark. He was the stupid idiot that angered the woman who had a knife at his throat.

"We have reason to believe that in another universe, you were a demon, killed people and tried to destroy the world a few times." Raven told him.

"Actually not destroy it, rule it. Go on." Cole interrupted.

"Well anyway, we believed you're a bad person and so do four other people."

"Wait, the sisters are here. All of them?"

"Yes, they're waiting to send you back from wherever you came from."

"I can't do anything in this universe, I have no powers. I always wanted not to have powers. Just ask Phoebe."

"It's true. He's never wanted to have powers, because he's always tempted to use them for evil." Harper commented. Seeing everyone looking at her, she added, "I watched the couple of episodes with Alice, where he mentions this."

"Please, give me a chance. I promise I won't hurt anyone." Cole pleaded with them.

"It's not up to us; it's up to the Commander and the sisters. Tie them up." Raven ordered.

"Cole, tell me how to get out of this." Mark ordered Cole.

Cole took a second to response. In that second, he struggled with the promise he had just made and the thought of not having any powers and also this weird instinct of doing everything Mark ordered him to do. After an internal struggle, the weird instinct won.

"Remember when you shimmered earlier? Grab my hand and concentrated on that feeling. Now focus on somewhere else and imagine only us there." Cole told him and just as he felt himself shimmering away, he sent the girls an apologetic look.

Harper was stunned. What the fuck had she just seen? What she just saw wasn't possible was it? The others were speechless well all of them expect for Raven who was never speechless.

"Octavia and Piper never said anything about that shit. Piper said that Cole shouldn't have had any powers. If that's not powers, I don't want shit isn't."

"Little Falcon, I don't think that was Cole, who did that. I think that was Mark." Anya said still sitting on the bed, stunned.

"Well, so now one of us has powers? What the fuck next? Monroe grows a pair of wings? You shapeshift into a wolf? I know our world wasn't full of weird shit, but a least that weird shit was explainable, unlike that shit." Raven just turned and walked out of the room, presumably to update Octavia on what just happened. Anya followed her, after one last look around the room. Harper just looked at her girlfriend and they both started giggling uncontrollably from the stress of the last 15 minutes and the weird shit that they've just seen.

Meanwhile, over in Polis the Nightbloods were getting visitors.


	6. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys, sorry this is late, was out yesterday and I was too tired when I got back to finish the chapter. Anyway here it is and I hope you enjoy! ;)
> 
> If there are any errors, then they are mine.
> 
> ~

Alice’s POV

She slipped her hand into Danny’s and smiled up at her girlfriend. They were walking towards the Nightbloods training grounds, where they were doing some night training. Stopping at the edge of the clearing, they waited till the Nightbloods had taken a break before showing themselves. Echo would was taking the class, smiled at them before backing off a bit to give them some privacy. The youngest, Zara stopped them first and ran over with a huge grin on her face. Kneeling down, she opened her arms up for a hug and Zara ran straight into them. Alice picked her up and swung her round, hugging her tightly. One of the things she missed about Polis was the Nightbloods. Aden the oldest, then turned and saw them. Instead of running over, he pointed them out to the other Nightbloods, who jumped up and down, wanting a hug. Laughing, she set Zara down and was immdentaly rushed by the others. Having to lie down on the grass, because of the amount of Nightbloods crawling over her, she heard Danny laughing. An evil plan formed in her mind and she brought the Nightbloods close so she could whisper to them.

“I think Danny would really like if you all climbed over her, won’t you agree? Now go pin her to the ground.” She whispered to the Nightbloods. Danny had heard what she said and was starting to run away, but was no match for six Nightbloods. So they had her pinned to ground and were talking excitedly to her, about their training and what they’ve been up to. Alice sat up and brushing herself off, noticed Aden not taking part, but rather standing back. Walking over to him, she sat beside down and looked at Danny being attacked by Nightbloods.

“They’re having fun.” She commented. Aden just said nothing and sat down beside her. “Aden, bud, what’s wrong?” She tried again.

He signed and just picked at the grass.

“How old are you now?” She asked.

“14.” He continued to pick grass.

“I’m sorry I missed your birthday, though I do have something for you.” She reached over and took out a dagger. The dagger was simple, with a wooden handle and a simple blade; however the blade had a beautiful design. Down the middle was the words Always Have Fun in Trig. Even through it was simple, it was the best blade the blacksmith in Arkadia had even made. Its balance was perfect, the blade was sharp and would never rust, the wooden handle would never rot and it would serve its owner well. Alice handed it to him and he took gingerly, looking at it.

“Always Have Fun?” He read off the blade.

“It’s something Danny told me, on our first date. It was just a simple meal, but somehow she made it fun. When I asked her how, she said ‘Always Have Fun’. Aden, you think you’re too old to join in, you’re not. You only get to be 14 once, enjoy it. Don’t be afraid to have fun, go.” She particularly pushed him towards the others and he got up reluctantly. Zara, seeing him hesitating, grabbed his hand and pulled him over where they were know playing football. It was a game that Bellamy taught to the Nightbloods, when they first met and they loved it, so whenever any Skaikru where with them, they would demand to play the game. Danny seeing Aden had joined in removed herself from the game and came to sit beside her. Danny automatically put her arm round Alice and she lean in. Together they watched the Nightbloods play football, not needing to say anything. Just as she about ready to fall asleep, she felt someone sit beside her. Looking over, she saw it was Clarke.

“Who was the silly idiot that taught them football?” Clarke asked, laughing at the Nightbloods antics.

“That silly idiot would be my brother.” Octavia joined them, watching the Nightbloods.

“Why?”

“I don’t know, cos he’s a silly idiot.”

“A silly idiot who I love.” Echo had come over from where she was watching and sat down.

“And I love him. But he’s still a silly idiot.”

“Agreed.” Echo and Octavia started giggling.

“I wouldn’t mind having a kid.” Alice thought out loud, not realising she had said it out loud. She felt Danny shift slightly and everyone was looking at her, with curious looks on their faces.

“Where did that come from, Tiger?” Danny asked her.

“I don’t know. I also think about it, when I’m around the Nightbloods. Don’t you want one, Xena?” Alice asked, looking up at Danny. Danny looked away, sadness flickering over those beautiful features.

“I do, it’s just, you know we can’t have one of our own.”

“You can always adopt. There are lots of children who haven’t got any family in Polis. Lexa and I are trying to set up orphanages for them, but it’s going to take a while.” Clarke told them gently.

“Xena, what do you think? Would you want to adopt?” Alice asked her girlfriend, with hope in her eyes.

“I don’t know. I need to think.” Danny gave Alice a kiss on the lips and then stood up and walking off. Alice watched her go, knowing that she needed time to think about this. To be honest, so did Alice.

Ryder appeared at the edge of the clearing, seeing them sitting there he walked over and started the titles.

_“Wanheda, Alice Kom Trikru, Octavia Kom Trikru and Echo Kom Azgeda. Raven Kom Skaikru has sent a message. She said and I quote ‘Nobody told me about this shit.’ I have no idea what it means.”_ Ryder told them in Trig. They looked at each other, Clarke, Octavia and Alice in fear and Echo just looked confused. No one moved for a minute, all thinking what could Raven’s message mean. Clarke was the first to jump into action. Standing up, she started giving orders.

“Ryder, inform Heda, Gustus, Indra and the sisters of the message and get them to meet us in the radio room. Echo, stay with the Nightbloods, but get them in early tonight and make sure there are enough guards with them. Octavia, organise some of our best guards to ride out when the signal is given and then meet us in the radio room. Alice you’re with me.” Clarke starting walking off, with Alice following her. Ryder and Octavia went off to complete their orders, while Echo got the Nightbloods inside. Danny appeared at the edge of the clearing, took a quick look at the situation and starting helping Echo with the Nightbloods.

Clarke’s POV

She walked into the radio room and gave the guard in there a nod. He bowed to her and walked out to take his post by the door. Clarke walked forward to the radio and clicked the button, to talk to Raven.

“Raven, what’s going on? Are you ok?” She asked, worried and confused at what could have gone wrong.

“No I am not ok, Clarke. Are the sisters there, cos I would like to have a word with them?” Raven angry voice came through on the radio.

“They’re not here at the moment, Ryder went to get them. What went wrong? O, told me that you had a solid plan and there wasn’t going to be any trouble.”

“Yeah we had a solid enough plan to take someone who didn’t have any fucking powers, but for someone with powers, no we were fucking screwed.”

“Rae, what happened?” Alice came forwarded to ask.

“Shit. Lots of shit happened. I tell you when every else has arrived.” Raven replied with a sign.

At the moment Lexa, Gustus and the sisters come into the room. Lexa immendtailty went straight to Clarke, gave her a kiss and picked up the radio.

“Raven, what happened? Octavia told me everything was fine.”

“It was, till Mark or Cole suddenly had powers.”

“WHAT? How? What happened?” Prue came forward with Piper, making everyone jump with their comments.

“It’s better if you just tell us what happened, Raven.” Lexa commended Raven.

“Well, the plan was for Harper and Anya to hold them down, knock them out, I and Monroe would tie them up. Meanwhile Harper and Anya would get the horse, I would tell Kane and Abby what was going on, the others would get Mark and Cole to the horses and then we would have been off. We only got to holding them down. We wanted to found out how Cole got here and so we question Mark how he summoned Cole and the next second they were gone, somehow. I thought you said they wouldn’t have powers, Pips or are you’re lying about all of this shit and are just some random people, we’ve never seen before?”

Octavia and Danny came in and Alice pulled them aside to update them on what Raven said. Piper took the radio from Lexa to talk to Raven.

“Raven, I promise you we didn’t know he had powers. We just thought, if we didn’t have powers then Cole wouldn’t have either. If we had none we would have told you. I’m sorry.” Piper apologised.

“Actually, I don’t think it was Cole at all, who had powers. When I was holding him down, he didn’t try to move or get away and he seen, pleasant. He seem to almost understand why we were doing, what we were doing. He didn’t try to fight it which if he had powers, I think he would have. Also before they, disappeared, Mark asked Cole to tell him, how to get out of the situation and apparently Mark ‘shimmered’ early. I don’t think Cole has powers, I think Mark does.” Harper’s voice came through on the radio and gave them her theories.

“How could Mark have powers? I mean he’s human.” Alice asked.

“I don’t know, but he had some sort of red crystal that seem to glow before he disappeared or whatever. Do the sisters know anything about it?” Harper replied.

“What sort of crystal? Like was it flat, round or an uneven shape?” Paige asked.

“It was sort of a flat, round red crystal. Bit like an agate crystal.”

“Like the one that I found?” Danny asked.

“Yes, exactly like that, but red.” Monroe’s voice came through.

“Can I see the crystal please, Danny?” Paige asked Danny.

Alice looked at Danny, who nodded. Alice reached round the back of her neck and unclasped the necklace she was wearing. Handing it over to Paige, Clarke saw it was a blue crystal, with a chain through it. Paige looked it over and then handed it to Phoebe.

“Pheebs, you know what this is, right? It’s a bloody Phoenix crystal, how did a bloody Phoenix crystal get here?” Paige said, before starting to pace back and forth. The sisters took turns looking at the crystal, while the others looked at each other confused.

“What’s a Phoenix crystal? I haven’t heard of it before.” Harper asked.

“Phoenix crystals are from our world. They are very rare, very precious and very powerful, together or separate. They come in twos; one red, one blue. I’ve never actually seen one or even heard of them, till Cole mention them one time on an off chance. I don’t understand how they’re here. They very well guarded by The Phoenix, who are assassin witches. That’s all Cole, really ever told me about them.” Phoebe told them, looking over the crystal curiously.

“Do you know how they, it, works?” Lexa asked.

“No, he never told me, but he might have written it down somewhere. Hold on.” Phoebe passed the crystal to Piper and took the bag from Prue. Pulling out a book, she looked through it, till a piece of paper fell out. Picking it up, she opened it and read it through.

“Ok, here it is. How the Phoenix crystals work. Right, well they mimic any powers shown within a 50 feet radius and they can also give back powers to anyone who lost them. So basically, we can get our powers back if someone used one of our powers, like Paige’s orbing, she would be able to get that back. The red crystal is for demons and the blue is for witches. The blue feeds off, well is charged by positive emotions like love, happiness, joy, etc. The crystal needs to be charged for it to give powers, but for who it’s bonded to; it doesn’t need any charge for them to have powers. Does that make sense?” Phoebe read off the letter, summarising what it said.

“Yeah, ok so who has the crystal bonded to?” Octavia asked.

“Well, who’s had it the longest or who first picked it up?” Prue asked them.

“I found it, with Monroe, out in a meadow somewhere need Arkadia, but I only had it for a few hours where I made it into a necklace and gave it to Alice.” Danny answered.

“You gave it to Alice? Willing?”

“Yes, course I did, she’s my girlfriend; I thought she’ll liked it.”

“I do, I love it.” Alice smiled at her girlfriend.

“How long have you had it Alice?” Phoebe asked.

“Since we left for Polis, which was the other day, so about 48 hours or so. Why?”

“You claim it as yours?”

“Yes. What has this got to do with anything?”

“Well, the crystal has bonded to you.”

“So? What does that mean?”

“It means, if you so desire, you can have powers and give us our powers back.”

“Well, don’t I have to use the power or something to give it back to you? How would that work if I don’t have the power?”

“We can try and do a spell to get our powers back or at least some of them, so we aren’t completely defenceless against what might be coming.” Prue stepped in.

“What do you need of this ‘spell’?” Lexa asked.

“Um, an empty room, some salt, crystals if you have any, chalk and candles, if you have any.” Paige asked.

We have chalk, salt and an empty room. Crystals I’m not sure about and candles, well with have plenty of candles, cos someone seems to like them. Gustus, shown them to an empty room and Indra gather what items they need.” Clarke said.

Gustus lead the sisters from the room and Indra left to get the items that were needed.

“Hey, candles brighter up every room and you don’t complain at night.” Lexa teases.

“Yes they’re nice, but when they burn your favourite brown leather jacket, that’s a whole different story.”

“Hey guys, sorry to interrupt your whatever, but what are we meant to do?” Raven voice saved Lexa from replying.

“Try and figure out where they could have gone. Search his room; question anyone and everyone about where he might have gone or who he could have run off to. But keep the real reason and what happened quiet; tell Abby and Kane and anyone else who you trust with this, but no one else. Understood?” Lexa ordered.

“Yeah, understood. His father’s camp is up near Azgeda, so there’s a pretty good chance he would have gone up there.”

“I need to know for sure, before I do anything, Raven. With the camp being so near Azgeda I can’t risk sending large parties or anyone for that matter to the camp. Azgeda are threating war again and they would love an excuse to start one, so I would you to be sure before I send anyone anywhere.”

“Ok, be sure, got it. Anything else I should know?”

“No, that’s it for now. You will update when we know more on this end.”

“Cool, I let you know how our questioning turns out. Any tips?”

“Talk to Wyatt first, he may know something, but be gentle.” Danny advised.

“What? I’m always gentle. Alright, over and out.” Raven clicked the radio off.

“Wait, why are Azgeda threating war? I thought everything was fine, well better.” Alice asked confused.

“Azgeda want to expand their borders, for some unknown reason and as they can’t move up as it’s too cold they want to expand into other clans territories. The clans affected are refusing and so Azgeda is threating us all with war, instead of talking it out.” Clarke answered.

“What clans are affected?”

“Trikru, Podakru, Boudalan, Ouskejon Kru and Sangedakru. Understandably all these clans are pissed off as they would have to move villages and lose water and food sources.”

“So Azgeda want to expand in all directions? Huh, when did they come up with this brilliant idea of theirs?”

“Last week, during the ambassador meeting. I think they deliberately wanted to piss off the other clans, instead of talking to Lexa about in private.”

“When do Azgeda do anything by accident? You don’t think they want to expand their borders to try and get Arkadia into Ice Nation, do you?” Danny asked, worried.

“That’s want we think, but we don’t know for sure.” Lexa replied.

“Great, so there’s possible violent war with Azgeda and a possible supernatural war with Mark. Any other wars we should now about?” Alice asked.

“No, I think that’s it. I’ll fill you all in on what’s been going on tomorrow. Right now, get some rest, it’s been a long day.”

“Don’t need to tell me twice. Night guys. Xena, you coming?”

“Yeah, night guys.” Danny and Alice left the room.

“I’m going to turn in as well. Night guys.” Octavia rushed out of the room to catch up with Alice and Danny. Clarke and Lexa looked at each other and without saying a word; they both left the radio room and follow the others into the elevator and went into their room.


	7. Hitaus

Hey guys.

I haven't written anything for this story in over a year and for that I am sorry. A lot of personal stuff that surrounds this story happened and so I stopped writing it for a while. Its getting better, but I'm not at that stage yet, where I want to continue writing this story. Don't worry, I'm not going to abandoned this story, but I'm putting it on hiatus until I feel ready to start writing it again. Thank you guys for reading it and once again I am sorry.


End file.
